


Upstairs, Now

by Likemycoffee



Series: Robron!Omegaverse [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Alpha!Aaron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Robert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: What happens when Aaron follows Robert upstairs. Set in my Robron!Omegaverse. You don’t need to have read the others to read this.Basically just smut. No real plot.





	Upstairs, Now

‘Right, upstairs now.’ 

Robert turns and runs up the stairs. After only a moment’s hesitation Aaron follows, the commanding tone of the omega’s voice making him instinctively want to obey. 

He knows It’s risky, doing this here. Its not just the pub full of people, Diane has the night off and she’s camped out in front of the telly in the back room which is situated directly below his bedroom, but Aaron can’t bring himself to care. His lust for Robert is overpowering common sense and everything else. It will be fine, he tells himself. They’ll be quiet. Nobody will hear anything. As long as they’re quiet it will be fine. 

When Aaron reaches the top of the stairs he finds Robert standing on the landing looking lost, unsure which bedroom belongs to Aaron. 

‘It’s that one,’ Aaron points to his door and Robert quickly moves inside. Aaron shuts the door behind them. 

***

Robert stands in the middle of the room looking around him. The room itself isn’t much to write home about. It’s a fairly typical bedroom for a single, adult alpha who still lives with his mum. The double bed takes up a good portion of the floor space, Aaron’s duvet screwed up in the middle where it was abandoned that morning; a TV is fixed to the wall next to the wardrobe and several magazines lie in a pile on top of the chest of drawers. Robert can make out some of the titles - Top Gear; Autotrader; NME; Alpha Attitude. There’s also a PlayStation console and two controllers, a layer of dust covering their surface like they haven’t been touched in a while.

Robert takes it all in. Aaron is leaning back against the closed bedroom door, watching him, looking uncertain. He feels pretty uncertain himself. Is this really going to happen?

‘So what now?’ Aaron asks and Robert decides that he needs to be the one to take charge here, thinks that Aaron wants him to. Aaron’s little stunt with Finn Barton and then smashing the wing mirrors off his car had been about one thing and one thing only, provoking Robert into making his move. Well it’s worked. He wants Aaron. He hasn’t stopped thinking about him since the other night in the garage. He’s been constantly horny and seeing Aaron on a date with Finn fucking Barton has made him jealous, even if it wasn’t actually a date; even though he knows he has no right to feel that way. Now he’s got Aaron in a bedroom; he gets to have Aaron again and this time he wants more than just a mutual blow job - as amazing as that had been. 

He moves closer to Aaron and captures his lips in another kiss. It’s hard and raw. Robert slides his tongue into Aaron’s mouth and Aaron lets out a moan of submission. Robert swallows hard, hopes to God he isn’t wrong about this. 

‘I want to fuck you,’ he says, leaning in to whisper in Aaron’s ear. 

He’s never just come out and asked before. Most of the alphas he’s fucked he met online and it was all agreed before they met face to face; he knew for sure it was what those alphas wanted. Robert has never asked it of Chrissie, knows she would certainly refuse; he would have considered asking Rebecca but that relationship went to hell before he’d properly worked up the nerve. 

For a second, Aaron doesn’t react and Robert wonders if he hasn’t made a massive mistake, like Aaron’s going to call him a pervert and want nothing more to do with him, but then he sees the alpha’s eyes darken with desire. 

‘I really want to fuck you,’ he says again this time with more confidence. ‘Do you want that?’

Aaron nods, not breaking eye contact and Robert goes in for the kiss again. Aaron’s hands tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. Robert removes his jacket, it falls to the floor and he slides his hands under Aaron’s top, stroking his stomach; his back. 

‘It stays on,’ Aaron tells him, momentarily breaking the kiss. Robert growls in frustration, but he doesn’t want to give Aaron a reason to stop this right now so he doesn’t push it. Instead his hands move lower, squeezing Aaron’s ass, nice and firm. Robert wants to bite it. He thinks that later, maybe he will. 

Robert’s own shirt soon joins his jacket on the floor and he pushes Aaron onto the bed, stopping to remove his trousers and boxers, he stands naked at the foot of the bed, looking down at Aaron who is still wearing far too many clothes for Robert’s taste. 

‘It’s not fair that I’m the only one naked here,’ he says. 

Aaron rolls his eyes. ‘I told you. The top stays on.’

‘At least take your hoodie off,’ Robert says and Aaron concedes to that, pulling down the zip and chucking the black hoodie over his shoulder, Aaron’s arms are bare and Robert takes a moment to appreciate the taut muscles he finds there. 

‘And your jeans.’

‘Why don’t you make me?’ Aaron teases and fuck if that doesn’t go straight to Robert’s cock. 

‘You’d like that would you?’ 

‘Reckon I would, yeah.’

Robert doesn’t need to be told twice. He moves over Aaron, pinning him to the bed, leans down to kiss his neck as he works on getting Aaron’s jeans undone. Aaron’s cock is hard and his scent is delicious. It’s warm like cinnamon with a hint of spice. Robert thinks he could drown in that scent. His teeth nip at Aaron’s neck, over the spot where a bonding bite would be placed and he feels the alpha let out a guttural groan of pleasure. 

‘Robert...’

‘Shh...’ Robert whispers, soothing him. ‘You can be quiet for me, can’t you?’  
He slips his hand inside Aaron’s jeans, palming his erection. 

‘Yes.’

‘Good,’ Robert tells him. ‘I’m going to fuck you so good, Aaron. I want you so much.’

Aaron bites his bottom lip to stop another groan escaping and Robert smiles before kissing him again. Kissing Aaron is quickly becoming one of his favourite things. He shifts so he can pull Aaron’s jeans off along with his boxers - added to the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. 

Robert considers what he should do first. He definitely wants to get inside Aaron as soon as possible but he also wants to make this last; wants to make it good for Aaron. 

‘Have you ever been fucked by an omega before?’ he asks, lying down on top of him again. 

‘A couple of times, yeah,’ Aaron replies.

Robert is surprised by the stab of jealousy he feels. ‘Who?’

‘My ex,’ Aaron admits. ‘Ed. Only a couple of times though. He wasn’t really that into it.’

‘Well I am,’ Robert tells him. ‘I really am.’

Aaron smiles and Robert leans in to start kissing his neck again. 

Aaron arches his back, pushing up off the bed, wanting to be closer in Robert’s embrace. 

Robert decides he can’t wait any longer. He needs to taste Aaron again, needs that unique flavour on his tongue. He takes Aaron’s alpha cock in his mouth. It’s longer and thicker than Robert’s own, he starts to suck at the head, tries to take him deeper. 

Aaron’s fingers are grasping at the bed sheet, his eyes closed. Robert reaches up to stroke across Aaron’s chest, rubbing his nipples over the top of his t-shirt, his other hand working Aaron’s shaft. 

‘Fuck,’ the alpha is gasping. ‘Oh fuck...’

‘Soon,’ Robert promises him. ‘Need to get you ready first. Do you have any lube?’

‘Fuck... yeah, bottom drawer.’

Aaron gestures towards his bedside cabinet and Robert pulls off Aaron’s cock and moves to open the drawer. When he sees the contents he does a double take, there’s a tube of KY Jelly in there and lying beside it is a slender, black dildo. Robert’s heart is pounding as he looks at the sex toy. Fuck, so Aaron is really into this. His cock gets even harder at the thought of Aaron using that toy on himself. Fuck, he’d like to see that someday. 

‘Come on Robert, hurry up.’

Robert grabs the lube and returns to the bed, Aaron has turned onto his stomach, allowing Robert easy access to his hole. He looks so sexy all stretched out like this for Robert’s pleasure. 

Robert carefully applies the lubricant. As much as he would like to just pound into Aaron, he doesn’t actually want to hurt him, so he takes his time, slides one finger inside him and then two, scissoring him open, getting him ready for Robert’s cock. 

‘Please Robert,’ Aaron gasps after a few minutes of teasing. 

‘You’re fucking desperate for this aren’t you?’

‘You know I am, bastard.’

‘Mmmm fuck. You’re such a tease you know. All over that fucking omega, right in front of me.’

‘I wasn’t all over him.’

‘Wanted me to be jealous, didn’t you?’

‘Fuck off. It’s not all about you, you know.’

Robert laughs. It seems kind of ironic Aaron saying that when Robert has got his fingers in his ass. ‘Well it worked you know.’ 

Robert slicks up his cock, and moves to line it up with Aaron’s hole. 

‘You ready?’

‘Just go slow,’ Aaron replies. 

***

When Robert starts to push inside him, the first thing Aaron feels is pain. Alpha bodies are not really designed for this and Aaron braces himself on his forearms and tries to relax; to allow Robert entry. He knows the pain will pass and then it will be worth it. 

He feels Robert stroking a gentle hand along his back. ‘You ok?’ 

‘Fine,’ Aaron replies through gritted teeth and he feels Robert pause.

‘Do you want to stop?’

‘No,’ Aaron shakes his head emphatically. He thinks he might die if Robert stops now. ‘Please keep going.’

Robert goes slowly and Aaron knows he’s trying his best to be gentle. He feels so big, stretching Aaron’s hole and it’s incredible. He takes a breath, then Robert moves again and he’s inside him completely. He stills, letting Aaron get used to the feeling of him. The discomfort starts to give way to pleasure. 

‘Fuck me,’ Aaron says. 

‘Fuck me what?’ 

‘Fuck me, please,’ Aaron growls because God, Robert is such a smug fucking prick and Aaron could happily punch him if he wasn’t occupied with other things. 

‘Your wish is my command.’

Robert starts to move, pulling almost all the way out of Aaron’s hole and then pushing all the way back in. He’s hitting Aaron’s prostate with every thrust and Aaron wants to cry out; to scream Robert’s name, but his mum, Robert’s step mum and pub full of randoms are just downstairs, so he buries his face in the pillow and hopes it will be enough to muffle his moans. 

Robert is making these low, grunting sounds every time he fucks into him and the sounds are making Aaron’s cock impossibly harder. He’s leaking precum and the friction of his cock against the mattress isn’t enough. Robert must be a mind reader because he reaches down and takes hold of Aaron’s cock, wraps his hand around it so Aaron can fuck into his fist. 

‘I’m so close,’ he warns. 

‘Just hold on a bit longer,’ Robert whispers. ‘I want to cum with you.’

Aaron closes his eyes and tries to think unsexy thoughts. It doesn’t really help, but luckily it’s only a few more seconds before Robert is jerking his hips and telling Aaron he’s cumming. 

Aaron lets go. It’s been a long time since he’s cum that hard. 

***

When his orgasm passes, Robert pulls out gently and gathers Aaron in his arms, holding him close. 

They don’t speak for a while, Robert strokes Aaron’s arm idly, breathing in his scent. It’s changed, only slightly, but enough for Robert to notice. The spice is less intense now and Robert detects a hint of chocolate... he breathes it in. For a moment he imagines if he wasn’t with Chrissie; if they were just two single guys who’d met under completely different circumstances, he imagines he would ask Aaron to scent him and he could walk around, letting everyone know that this alpha was his. But he can’t do that. He’s with Chrissie and it’s her scent that he should be wearing. He feels a pang of guilt for even thinking about it. 

‘Do you need to be getting back?’ Aaron asks. 

Robert reaches for his phone and looks at the time. ‘Soon.’

‘Will I see you tomorrow?’ Aaron sounds like he’s not bothered either way but Robert suspects that is just a front. 

‘Do you want to?’ he asks. 

Aaron just shrugs. Yeah, definitely just a front. 

‘I’ll find some time,’ he says softly. ‘I’ll text you.’

It’s getting late. Chrissie will be wondering where he’s got to. He really should be heading home but then Aaron snuggles closer, resting his head on Robert’s chest. Robert sighs softly and tightens his grip on Aaron’s arm. 

Five more minutes


End file.
